The Shaker: Prophecy of the Mist
by I remember you was conflicted
Summary: The Mist has awakened. The Prophecy of Three has changed. And the salvation of all will mean the loss of the cherished few.
1. Prelude

_Prelude_

* * *

It was dusk.

And the Mist's minacious presence only seem to thicken the wood's ominous ambiance. It moves slowly, covering the forest floor, with its white, delicate aura.

Many have come through and witnessed the Mist's power.

Whether it be times of great loss or triumph, the Mist is present to show all who they trully are.

Hero or coward.

Good or evil.

Truthfull or deceiver.

The Mist's only desire is truth. For those who seek truth to find it.

This powerful, ancient mist is also said to show what you truthfully desire. But, it only shows this to great, powerful men. Whether they be good or evil, the Mist does not care.

But then, Many men of war and destruction manipulated the Mist to show them the weaknesses and desires of their enemies.

So, for centuries the Mist has gone silent.

But, now it has awaken.

The Prophecy of Three has changed.

A malicious plan has been initiated.

And the salvation of all will mean the loss of the cherished few.

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **Welcome to the prelude of my newest story, The Shaker: Prophecy of the Mist.**

 **I have been sitting on this sequel for a minute now and I decided it was time.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and read and Review. It would mean the world to me. Its also is great motivation.**

 **The chapters in this story will be longer than my other stories. It also will alternate POVs between Jack and Kim. So, one whole chapter will be in the third person of Kim's then in Jack's and so on.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Angel**


	2. One: A new but, conflicted start

Chapter One

 _A new but, conflicted start_

* * *

If things got any better than he would cease to believe that perfect was impossible. With each day life seemed to throw nothing but, good things his way.

Was it because of his past? Was it because of all the good he's done?

Maybe he was being punished.

Why, you ask is good karma punishment?

Because Jack felt out of place.

All his life, Jack had lived in small, dirt hut like all his neighbors. He worked in the fields of the wealthy like his impoverished neighbors. He played with the same balls and sticks his neighbors did in his free time. He ate the same small portions of food as his neighbors did, unless he went hunting.

Jack found himself often nostalgic. Most of his time was spent thinking about the profuse heat of the sun on his hunched back and the morning pains from his cot that laid on the bare ground every night. He hated living that way, but he missed it.

He knew deep down in his very being that he wasn't supposed to be the ruler of anything or anyone but, himself.

Then he met Kim.

As cliché as it may seem, she was his everything. She calmed his unruly mind. She respected him. She understood him in a way he wished his mother did. She loved him unconditionally and earnestly.

And he loved her more.

Because of this, he chose to put aside his conflicted feelings and put her first. He would carry not only his burdens but, hers. He would be her protector and provider. Her husband. Her everything.

Then she got pregnant.

His whole world shook. Joy, anxiousness, and, surprisingly, fear flood his body when he heard the news.

Jack's was going to be a father. He would have to now not only protect and provide for Kim but, a child too. He would have to carry that child's burdens, be their father. Be their everything. He would have to show his son or daughter what a real man looks like. What a real man behaves like. What a real man does. Share all the wisdom he had gained from not just experiences but, from the elders and monks he had the privilege of learning under in his village. This in itself seemed like a formidable task but, with his own feelings clouding his mind, it seemed impossible.

Honestly, he couldn't wait. But at the same time he could. He didn't think he was ready.

Maybe he never would be.

Jack sat on a bench on the edge of the practice room. Sweat dripped from his brow down to his cheeks. His practice armor felt ten times heavier than when he started. His hands were red, wet, and dirty with brown dirt. His bare callused feet ached and also were covered in brown dirt.

He brought his hand up and pushed his wet hair from his sweaty forehead, thus covering his forehead in dirt. He sucked in a deep breath.

"I think we're done."

Jack looked up at his best friend, trying to hide his pain and weariness.

"I don't know. I think I could go for another round."

Eddie chuckled loudly. He walked over to Jack and offered his hand.

"Yes, of course."

Eddie had grown to be a big guy. He was thick with muscle while Jerry and Jack chose to be more lean. He also chose to keep up with a beard. Both of these attributes made him look years older than he really was. Combat was the reason for these changes. He chose to work closely with Jason to keep the Seafordian people safe.

"No, Jack. I think some sleep is in order."

Eddie pulled Jack to his feet.

You kidding? I'm at hundred percent. I'm fine."

"Really? You can barely stand."

It only took him a second to realize that he was, in fact, right.

"Fine, I'm gonna check on Kim first."

"Well, you should get going before she tries to do something crazy."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

They bumped fists and Jack walked towards the exit. As he past maids and guards in the hallways, they bowed. Jack disliked all the bowing. He felt that he was a man same as them. He didn't like all the special treatment.

"Emperor."

Jack stopped and turned around.

"I told you. It's Jack or even "sir" but, no Emperor."

"Yes, sir.'

"Thank you."

"Your hands and feet are filthy. Please allow me to wash them."

Jack rubbed his hands together, subconsciously.

"Milton also sent me to retrieve you, sir."

"I was actually going to check on my wife."

"She's with Milton, your majesty."

Jack sighed, "lead the way."

He followed the maid thorough the massive hallways. Every time his feet hit the ground, he could feel the heartbeats of everyone around him. A trick he picked up with hours of training. He felt Kim's as he got closer to the Science and Research Center of his house; that Milton and Julie seemed to live in. Even though they had a nice room on the other side of the estate

"Hello, Jack."

"Hi, Milton."

He was filthy. His garments were torn and splotched with dirt. His face was bright red with lines of grime. His hair, disheveled. He smelled of sweet mold and earth. His expression was a mixture of anixety and fear. He held two scrolls in his hand. His other was in a fist.

"Glad you took out the time to see me."

"You alright? You like you got in a fight with a gopher and lost."

"You need to see this."

Jack frowned. Milton was obviously disturbed by what he saw in the caverns.

"Follow me." He replied solemnly.

Milton started down the stairs to the ancients caverns. Jack remembered emptying them out. Old maps had shown that their were several Earthshaker caverns still under Seaford though they were said to be destroyed during the Earthshaker Massacre. First there was just one but, over time, they've found over ten. Some small, only big enough to fit several people in and some massive, big enough to fit an average sized village.

These caverns hold also history. Scrolls, clothing, drawings and, even, an ancient, mysterious language. Milton became to head of all things that had to do with the caverns. And all the stress from that responsibility had started to get to him. Especially, since he has a newborn to take care of.

Jack smiled of the thought of little Cara. Though she sent most of her time crying or laughing, she was still the most adorable thing ever. Jack would sometimes watch how Milton handled her, taking mental notes. He would watch how carefully he held her when she was fussing. How he would wiggle his fingers in her sides when she was laughing.

Jack took mentals notes of this. He didn't want his child to grow up callused as he did in his youth. All he saw when he was younger were kids who's had to learn to be useful or get out of the way. Which usually meant you ended up dead. Fortunately, Jack was a strong boy who was willing and able to work for his mom, who could only do so much.

On the other hand, he didn't want him to grow up spoiled. He felt strongly about this. He didn't want his child to end up like some of the so called "friends" Kim would tell him about. He would never let him forget who his is.

They reach the end of the steps, carefully. The cavern was massive with smooth walls covered in carved symbols and images. Lanterns were nailed carefully around the carvings. Tables littered with scrolls sat near the bigger carvings. Milton's scholars milled around like ants in a ant pile. Jack, again, felt out of place.

"Emperour."

Everyone turned to him.

Jack scanned the faces while they bowed in respect.

"Sir, how are you?" An elderly man walked up to him.

Jack smiled, "Mr. Howard."

"You came down to see the caverns. Your heritage. Your blood flows through these very walls."

Mr. Howard is the top professor in Seaford and Jack's teacher. After becoming Emperor there were so much that he had to do that required knowledge he didn't have. Fortunately, Mr. Howard was as willing to teach as he was willing to learn.

"Kim is by what I want to show you."

Milton led Jack and Mr. Howard to the far side of the oval like shaped cavern. Jack spotted Kim by a table. Her honey blonde hair fell easy down her back. Her dress gently flowed behind like water down a waterfall. She had not grown much taller and stronger as the others but, she had grown in other ways. She had a thicker skin now. The silly things that would make her bawl for years ago couldn't make her bat an eyelash now. She was smarter. She knew when it was time to move on and when to stay. Jack always thought she was wise beyond her years.

She was looking up so she didn't notice Jack. He smiled at this and crept carefully. When he was just behind her, he grabbed her sides. Kim jumped at the sudden contact.

 _Even in limited light, she's beautiful._

"Jack, you idiot." She replied as she hit him on his arm playfully.

Jack feigned a hurt expression, "ow, Kim."

He chuckled then kissed her softly.

"How is my two favorite people?" Jack rubbed Kim's round, pregnant stomach.

"No kicking today, again."

Jack heard the worry in her voice. She was stressing over the stillness of their baby, again. If Jack was honest, he would tell you it was bothering him too but, he kept that to himself. Stress was the last thing both of them needed.

"Hey, don't you worry about it. Alright? Everything's fine, we're just being paranoid."

He took a deep breath and motioned for her to do the same. He watched her take her deep breaths, quietly.

"Thanks."

"Always."

"Jack."

He turned around to face Milton.

"Alright, Milton where is this thing you wanted me to see?"

"Look up."

Jack did.

He couldn't explain what happened to him.

Was it fear?

Was it familiarity?

He felt like something deep inside of him opened, revealing something he didn't understand. The longer he stared the deeper the pit in stomach grew. He balled his fist then released.

"It's different from the other type of language in this cavern, it seems more ancient and cryptic. I'm down here at least once a day, everyday and I didn't see this until early this morning. I don't know what it is and that both encites and terrifies me."

Jack didn't feel that nervous anymore but, the pit was still there. He felt tired. The more he thought about sleep the better the idea of it sounded.

"Milton, how about we deal with this tomorrow? And if it disappears then we know it was nothing."

He knew it was definitely something but, he didn't want to bother him with it.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea. Especially, since my feet are killing me." Kim spoke up.

Milton looked to the wall one more time.

"Yeah. Maybe you guys are right." He turned from the wall.

Jack tried to smile at him but, Milton was already trudging over to the stairway. He watched him go. His shoulder blades slumped, his hands hung loosely, and his head bow as if his sandals were the most intriguing thing. He had all the pressure of making sure that new Earthshaker caverns were careful excavated. He had to make sure he kept track of everything coming and going from the caverns. He has to also keep track of all new history discovered. On top of all that, he was a father and husband.

It was an immersive task but, Milton loved it. But this new appearance of an ancient language has seemed to shake him to his core. He wasn't just afraid but, he was confused. And Milton is never confused.

"Jack, you ready to leave." Her sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He look over to her and smiled, "yeah, babe."

"Good because in a minute, you might have to carry me up those stairs."

"I will if you want."

"I want."

Jack chuckled as he lifted her off her feet and carried her towards the stairs. Kim laid her head against his chest.

./.

He took a two hour nap before several maids woke him saying that he needed to clean himself. They stayed respectful as they stripped the bed. Jack walked with his hand on his lower back to the shower.

 _My back is killing me._

After his shower, Jack slipped into his usual causal gown. He hoisted it up as he made his down a corridor. He had learned how he should hold them so they wouldn't drag so bad. He didn't, however, like how flashy they were.

His toga's fabric was was a silky white with a decorative gold olive branch design. It started at the bottom and spiraled every which way until it stopped at his chest. The back dragged on the ground behind him, no matter how any times he asked that it be removed.

Tradition they said, a great honor. Jack just saw it as a great annoyance.

He walked purposefully toward the east courtyard. Dinner wasn't for an hour or so and he hadn't seen Jerry in a few days. His mind drifted to the times when it only took him seconds to get from one part of his old home to the next. He missed his old home.

Finally, he reached the courtyard. Jerry didn't notice though. His eyes were trained on the partially painted canvas. Jack tilted his head at its beauty. Riskfully beautiful with a tang of good times. Jack smiled.

Jerry wasn't though. It was more of a focused scowl. Paint covered his face and hands. And back. The rest of him, for the most part, was clean. His dark hair stood sporadically on his head, much like Milton.

 _What is with everyone and their messy hair?_

Jack treaded lightly as he walked up behind him.

"Jerry."

"Dude!"

Jerry jumped but, not enough to do any damage to the canvas that sat before him.

"You could have made me mess up my masterpiece."

"But I didn't." Jack said with a grin.

Jerry looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Whatever."

Jack stomped and the earth pushed up a stump for him to sit on.

"Shouldn't you be with Kim?" Jerry's eyes didn't leave the canvas.

"She's with Grace and you know I don't like to be around them when they start talking about crazy names for my son or daughter."

"Well if you want say-"

"Of course I want say in my kid's name."

I'm just saying." Jerry was doing it again. He was subtly pushing him away. He gets like this whenever he's working on a new piece, his focus is so terrible, he needs to be alone. The finished products though were masterful and alluring. Jack never gets to see him anymore because of it though.

"I'm not leaving, bro." Jack meant that too.

Jerry sighed, "guess a break is in order then."

Jack smiles. Jerry wipes his hands on his painting gown.

"So, where is Jack's mind today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, you're never actually fully here. I've known you long enough to know when you're fully present and when you're not."

Jack folded his strong arms and frowned.

"Getting a little defensive, are we?"

"How can you tell?" Jack didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but, he was growing a little agitated.

"Well, Jacky, you get this look on your face like you're lost or something. Then you walk around all the time by yourself with the same look and not to mention the fact that you can't ever remember a word Kim says thirty seconds after she said it."

Jack's frown deepened as he found that all that Jerry is saying is true.

"So, my question still stands. Where is your head?"

Jack thought for a moment but, the more he tried to sort through his overactive mind, the more lost he got.

"I don't know."

"Well, how about this. Look at me. Now, cross your legs and place your hands on your knees."

Jack obeyed.

"Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Don't think about anything and I mean nothing. And breathe in and out."

Jack did as Jerry said and for the first time in it felt like a while, he felt calm. He remembered a few weeks ago when Kim messaged his head for an hour straight. That was before he insisted she spend more time on her. He doesn't want to regret his choice but, he misses her.

He then realized that Jerry had been calling his name.

"Dude, are you on planet earth?"

When he didn't answer, Jerry thought he should just change the subject.

"Did you hear about the weird carvings in the cave?"

Jack stared at his feet.

"Milton said something about it possibly being a new language." Jerry stated.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird. And the strangest thing is that felt like... I knew what it was. Like I seen it before."

"Have you?"

"No or at least I think not."

"Well don't think about it so hard," Jerry laughed loudly.

"Shut up, Jerry."

Jack felt small footsteps on the ground shuffle quickly toward the courtyard.

She bowed, "sir, dinner is prepared and ready for your consumption."

Jack smiled at her, "thank you, Lena."

She bowed, again, then left.

"So, seriously, what do you think these carvings mean?"

"I don't know but, I didn't like the vibe I got from them. I thought I'd investigate tomorrow, especially since Milton is dead tired."

"Sounds good. Now let's go partake in some amazingly savory food." Jerry jumped to his feet, excitingly.

Jerry rushed to the hallway but, Jack sat for a moment longer. His mind was scattered again.

"You coming, Jack?"

./.

"I feel like I gained a ton."

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby"

Jack smiled up at Kim. They sat on their bed after a rather large meal. Jack laid lazily across the bed with his head on Kim's lap as she brushed his hair.

"So, those carvings really scared you, huh?"

Jack sighed, "yeah."

He knew he could tell her anything. After all, she was his better half.

"It was weird. Like a deep feeling of fear and familiarity, but I'm sure I've never seen it before."

There was an moment of silence.

"Just try not to think about it."

That was just it.

He couldn't.

 **Hey!**

 **How is everyone?**

 **I hope you all are having wonderful lives. Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Shaker: Prophecy of the Mist.**

 **Please let me know what you think by Reviewing. And if you like it Favorite and Follow. I will be doing shout outs to everyone who reviews meaningful content. I appreciate it. Also if you're confused please read The Shaker or PM me.**

 **Oh and a side note, I have been obsessed with Anime lately. I'm watching like four shows at once. So, if anyone wants to recommend a show, I'm all ears or if you want a recommendation from me, PM me.**

 **Anyways, I love you all fam!**

 **Have a good day or night and thanks again.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
